Tale of Two Sisters
by ImperiamStories
Summary: With the conclusion of Dead or Alive tournaments and Japan's ongoing economic struggle, Ayane and Kasumi begin attending a college university in hopes of stepping away from their former lives. However, in doing so both are about to awaken sexually in a variety of different ways. Contains strong sexual content and language from a first person perspective. Chapter 2 is now up.
1. Ayane

**Disclaimer: This story contains some strong graphic sexual content and language. Please enjoy with that in mind.**

 **Chapter 1: Ayane**

My name is Ayane, if that was ever important to know.

I'm laying in my bed, I have been all afternoon. The noise outside of this sub-par apartment is obnoxious. Dusk is approaching, and the glare of the setting sun seeps through the blinds of my open window and rests on my naked leg.

I can hear noises coming from my sister Kasumi's room which is adjacent to mine. How long had she been home? Did I pass out and am now being awoken by my sister's clumsiness?

I turn to look at my alarm clock. Have I really been laying down for three hours? Suddenly I hear her voice,

"Sister! Are you home? Your door is closed!"

I rub my forehead and grunt in response,

"Of course I'm home! My classes got out hours ago. Did you just get back?"

The sounds from her room are rushed and frantic.

"Yeah, um, sorry I went out with a few classmates and now one of them wants to meet me and study tonight at the university and I just can not find my wallet."

"Whatever just be a little more quiet if you could?"

"Sorry!"

I grab my pillow and smoosh it over my head. I turn over on my stomach. I get a cold shiver up my spine. I remember now that I'm only wearing an oversized shirt with nothing underneath as my ass pokes out due to my tussle. I remove the pillow from my head and sit up.

My ceiling illuminates from the glare of my phone which sits upon a nearby nightstand as the sun finally departs and the night sky comes alive.

It has been vibrating obnoxiously for the past half hour. I was never good with technology so I wouldn't know how to shut it up. I reach over and swipe it, the glare initially blinding me as I look upon it.

Ugh.

Of course.

He already needs validation from his trophy.

I look down at the darkened wooden floor. My plaid university skirt and blouse lay twisted and sprawled out upon it. The thong I had been wearing was crumbled into a ball and rested next to one of my bed's legs. I had no idea where my bra was.

"Okay I'm off! Hope you are not sick, sister!"

She must really be excited to study with this classmate. Does my sister have a crush? …I don't give a shit. I yawn and rub my eyes. As soon as the door to my apartment closes behind my sister it hits me. Everything that had just happened to me that day.

I wasn't doubting it. I wasn't disturbed. In fact… I'm smiling at the thought.

I guess some backstory would help.

Me and my sister used to be true and legitimate ninjas. Trained in the martial arts from childhood. We were completely devout to the profession and the responsibilities there-in. Well, at least I was. But that's besides the point.

My family made our living taking contract jobs and competing within fighting tournaments which were called "Dead or Alive." Don't worry, I thought the name was stupid too. We lived secluded in a village deep within the forests of Japan. It was beautiful. It was home.

However, I was well aware that the state of Japan's economy wasn't the best. And soon the funding for these fighting tournaments dried up. Not only that, but the contracts for our ninja clan started becoming fewer and further in-between.

Me and my sister collectively decided that we had to make a change. Our way of life was ending, and we both knew it. So, to the disapproval of our family, me and Kasumi left the village and our country.

We traveled to America and enrolled in a private college university within the state of California. The former head of the Dead or Alive tournament, Helena Douglas, hooked us up with a some great loans and this okay-ish apartment. I'm studying to become a physical therapist. Kasumi wants to become a teacher. Don't ask why.

I know you don't care. You want to know what I'm doing nearly naked, what those texts were about and why my clothes are everywhere on my floor.

Don't worry, I'll tell you. I _want_ to tell you.

One of my classes this semester is anatomy. Easy stuff. Someone as athletic and skilled as me in combat has to at least have some knowledge of the basic human function.

I'm an ace at the class, but this meathead jock named Logan, well, he's a different story.

He got in on a wrestling scholarship, wants to graduate and compete in something called the UFC. Its glorified cage fighting. I think some girl who competed in the final Dead or Alive tournament actually fought there. I don't see the appeal.

Anyway. He is an idiot.

You'd think with all the experience he has tossing other men's bodies around he'd know the first thing about how they function. But not Logan.

He's tall, muscular, with shoulder length blonde hair. Your typical college douche.

The first time I made eyes with him he commented on my purple hair and red eyes, telling me I was too pretty to dye my hair and wear colored contacts. Smooth. I guess its better than knowing that they are real and thinking I'm a freak.

We have small talk here and there. He asks me for help because I'm the best in class and I always ignore him or give him notes with a glare. I think he enjoys the rejection.

However, today was different.

I had woken up late and taken a hurried shower. Kasumi forgot to do the laundry so I had to grab whatever clean underwear I had. I didn't want to wear a string that went up my ass while wearing a short school skirt but beggars couldn't be choosers. I usually wear fitted athletic style clothing outside of school so its not like I try to dress sexy with these types of garments.

Logan wasn't in anatomy class. He had never been absent before. The professor asked me if I had spoken to him. Did he think we were friends?

I sat at a lunch table alone at the campus cafe. My phone vibrated from within my backpack. It was my sister, telling me she'd be late coming home tonight.

Whenever the phone vibrates I know it's my sister. no one else contacts me. I haven't spoken to my brother or old friends from the village ever since we left. I expected me and my sister to deal with the seclusion by bonding and reconnecting with each other. It didn't work out that way. Kasumi became very popular within the campus community fairly quickly. I couldn't believe that introverted and shy princess became such a hit with the school.

I look around. I seem to be the only one sitting by myself. Suddenly I spot Logan sitting with some of his friends within one of the booths.

He is staring at me.

I glare back.

He smiles and shakes his head. I roll my eyes and stand up.

I sit in front of the entrance to the gymnasium with my back against the wall. I wanted to get a sweat in and get out some stress before my next class, but in my hurry that morning I forgot to grab my work out gear.

My phone vibrates. This time it isn't my sister. My class was canceled. I close my eyes in frustration and rest the back of my head against the brick wall.

"You don't like me do you?"

I knew who it was before I opened my eyes.

"Why weren't you in class Logan?"

"Come on Ayane that class is the worst. We don't have a quiz for two weeks and I'd rather not spend two hours learning more about how many muscles an ass cheek has."

I stood up and walk passed him without acknowledging him. I'm not one for needless small talk.

"Whatever makes you happy…" I murmured.

"Besides today at the cafe I got a full visual lecture on _your_ ass muscles so I think I'll be fine."

I stop in my tracks and clench my fist. I turn around and glared at him,

"Excuse me?"

Logan actually stuttered a bit in fear and rose his hands in defense, which surprised me to be fair. But not really.

"H-H-Hey now! I thought you were doing it on purpose! You bent down to look into your backpack giving me a full show! Then you immediately look at me and give me your glare."

My stance weakened, and I became incredibly embarrassed. How many people saw me exposed? What will the school think of me now? Wait, why does that matter to me?!

Logan cocked his head, "Um Ayane? Are you okay? Your face is turning red."

I then sighed and looked towards the ground, "Logan, am I really that off-putting?"

Logan looked incredibly confused.

"What are you talking about Ayane? Is something wrong with you? Like, aside from usual?"

I shook my head, "Thats the point, Logan. You said it yourself when you met me. My appearance, my demeanor, I seem so disconnected from this whole place."

Logan then walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. To my surprise, I didn't immediately push him off.

"Look I get it. You're a little rough around the edges. I'm sure you don't have it easy. But you are really smart. Way smarter than me. That's why I admire you."

I smirked, "Yeah, you just like to get my notes from class."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Okay you got me there I do get something out of it. But I do want to get to know the person behind the smirks, glares, and purple hair dye."

I laughed. I actually laughed at that one. Then something happened. I looked at his face, and into his eyes. And suddenly something came over me that I hadn't felt in a long time. My stomach felt lifted and arms felt weak. I felt pathetic. And vulnerable. I could feel the strength of his hand on my shoulder.

Logan then put on a face of genuine fear, "Um, are you going to punch me now?"

I then shrugged his hand off my arm, "Logan, would you mind… walking me home?"

It was bizarre. Of course he accepted. I didn't even know if he had other classes he was skipping or not. He talked about his college wrestling activities, his scholarship, and intention to fight in combat sports while we walked back to my apartment. I was half tempted to talk to him about my tournament days, but he would probably just laugh and think I was crazy. Not that I cared mind you. I told him I did martial arts from a young age, and my knowledge of athletics is what made me want to get into the field of physical therapy. Logan again expressed how smart he thought I was and that if I wasn't so abrasive I could be just as popular as my sister. Not that it mattered mind you.

It was weird. I thought of Logan as just a hollowed head on top of a body where all the blood that didn't go to his brain circulated within. He was still a douche. But a douche with somewhat of a personality, and, honestly, quite attractive features. My eyes wondered and noticed how tight his uniform fit his defined frame. His smile oozed confidence and his words came out without hesitation. I felt something within myself, something… primal.

We eventually got to my apartment building, Logan eyeing the surroundings.

"Jeez Ayane, this location is ummm… interesting."

"Shut up I'm living on grants and student loans with my sister. This is the best we could do."

Logan shrugged, "Hey I'm not judging. Just, didn't expect this."

There was then a pause between us. We just stared at each other.

I realized my glare had slowly turned into a lustful stare. But I didn't stop it.

Logan then nodded his head towards the opposite direction.

"Well I guess I should get going, just uh, keep what I said in mind and you'll be…"

I cut him off. I walked right up to him and grabbed the back of his head and slammed my mouth into his, standing on the very tip of my toes. He tried to pull away but I didn't let him. He began to kiss me back. I opened my mouth, and he opened his. I slid my tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly I felt the same excitement from my ninja days flowing through my blood. I felt the same passion as competition. I may not be able to use my talents for competition. I may not be able to use my body to fight…. But I can use it to fuck.

I separate from his mouth long enough to moan into his ear, "Come inside with me."

I lead the tall man up the flights of stairs to my apartment, purposefully letting him see my ass as I walked above him. Before the final staircase Logan turned me around and pressed my back against the wall. He kissed me deeply. I tugged at his university blazer and raised my knee against his crotch. He pulled my hair and kissed my neck, my mouth opening in response.

I liked this side of Logan.

We get to my apartment door. I turn the key and begin to open the door. Logan grabs the doorknob and closes it. I turn around into his chest. He kisses me again and I bite his bottom lip.

"Whats wrong?"

Logan exhales.

"This isn't right."

I didn't care. I immediately slapped him.

"Shut up and fuck me!"

Logan immediately responded in anger and punched the wall next to me and grabbed my cheeks, pulling my face to his.

"Is this what you want!?" He snarled.

I knock his hand away, grab both of his wrists and pull them to my ass, which he responds by lifting my skirt and roughly grabbing the flesh.

"Spank me…" I whisper in his ear.

Logan grunts and smacks my ass so hard it echoes throughout the hallway. I shriek in excitement.

I couldn't take it anymore. The hunger was taking over me. I wanted all of him.

I open the door and leap into his arms. He kicks my door wide open and walks in, kicking the door closed behind him. He bites my neck. I feel how effortless it is for him to hold my slender frame in his arms. It feels familiar. My pale and exposed thighs rub against his forearms.

I notion to my bedroom as he walks through my near-barren apartment, with me holding him tightly. He cups my ass with his strong hands, feeling the cloth of my purple thong with his finger.

We get to my room and he tosses me to my bed, my body colliding with it stomach first and my skirt flying flowing up over my back, fully exposing my ass. He removes his blazer and pulls his polo off, revealing his tone and athletic figure. I arch my ass and wiggle it in his direction.

He quickly comes to the side of the bed and smacks my ass again, making me grunt into my mattress.

"Your ass is amazing." Logan exhales and bites the flesh of it causing me to grasp my sheets. He removes my shoes and socks. He slaps my ass one more time and spins me over. He unbuttons my plaid skirt and quickly pulls it off of my body. I remove my blazer and Logan helps lift my blouse off my body. He initially was taken aback by how ample my breasts were.

"I wasn't expecting them to be so large."

I take a deep breath, "Well what are you going to do about that?"

I laugh and then slap him, but this time more playfully. He smirks and then grasps the front of my bra, quickly yanking it off of my body. My tits bounce as my back collides with my mattress once again. Logan then assaults my mouth with his, leaning in and grabbing my left breast. Our tongues collide and he slaps my breast. I wrap my legs around his body.

Logan stands up and begins to remove his shoes and pants. I feel myself all over, awaiting him. My shoulder length purple hair sticking to my neck sweat.

"I'm so fucking wet Logan, hurry."

Soon logan is naked safe for his spandex boxer briefs and he kneels by the side of the bed. He grabs my waist and pulls me to his side, lifting my legs over his shoulders. He grasps my thong's sides and rips the lace off my body. I squeal in delight, though I did like that thong. He crumples it in his hand and drops it to the floor.

My wet cunt drenched in front of his face.

Logan couldn't contain himself and buried his face between my legs. He sucked my clit and licked my walls. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. He flicked my clit with his tongue and spread me with his hands. He stuck his tongue as deep as he could into my pussy. I ran my fingers through his hair. He lifted my waist into the air and tongued my asshole. My feet clench up and I bite my arm.

Soon he was violently thrusting two fingers into my cunt, licking my clit and rubbing my asshole with his other index finger. My pleasure fused with anger, and my ass rippled with each thrust of his fingers.

I push him off and get off the bed and sink to my knees. I bite his thigh. I grasp the sides of his boxers and give him a smirk as I quickly pull them down, his erect cock popping out and slapping my cheek. Its aroma fills my nostrils.

I grasp his cock with my hand and begin to jerk him, Logan throwing his head back in pleasure.

My smirk turns to a sneer and my jerk gets faster.

"Oh fuckkkk" Logan moans. I spit on his cock and cup his balls.

Without warning I take his dick in my mouth while grasping the shaft. I close my eyes and moan as I take the throbbing member in my mouth and across my tongue. I suck his head and glare at him while jacking him off.

He mumbles for me to keep sucking his cock. I violently oblige. Spit drools from my mouth as I continue my oral assault. His cock pops from my mouth, spit flying in the air. My eyes roll back and I inhale and exhale deeply. I am completely dick drunk.

"I want to fuck your face." Logan states aggressively, staring down at me.

I smile and lick my lips, "Ha..ha.. I like this side of you Logan. Yes… *gulp*… fuck my throat. Hard. Fuck this mouth pussy."

Logan grabs the back of my head and yanks me forward. My open mouth welcomes in his soaked cock. He then begins violently thrusting his cock in and out of my throat. His balls clap against my chin with each thrust. I gag. My eyes twitch and roll back in my head. Logan grunts and snarls and slaps my face. He yanks my hair back and his thrusting gets fast. I feel mucous gathering in my throat as I choke. The make-up I had quickly applied that morning pours down my face.

His thrusting continues. He is like a wild animal. My jaw gets numb and the mucous and spit spew from my mouth. He grabs my arms and lifts them as he fucks my orifice. He sticks it completely down my throat and holds it there. I gag and my bottom lip is smashed against his sack. His violent mouth fucking then continues. For what feels like an eternity my throat is assaulted by the wrestler's member.

I love it. I love him fucking my face. I want him to fuck me as well to but this is far more intense. The pain. The pleasure. The pressure. The challenge. I can take it. I want to take it. I want him to hurt me. To fill me.

My vision gets blurry and just as soon as I'm about to pass out he pulls out of my mouth and before I can regain my senses I feel hot liquid splash against my face. His cum showers my cheeks, eyes, and mouth.

I collapse against the side of my bed. I pant heavily. I feel like I just fought for hours. The same high. The same thrill. The same intimacy.

I open my eyes and see that Logan has snapped out of it. He holds his hands over his mouth.

He wants to apologize, I can sense it. Its disappointing.

"Don't you dare apologize." I say with an exhausted smirk, cum still smeared all over my face.

"Um, wow, you… You really brought something out in me Ayane."

"Good *gulp*…. You did fine." I responded while still panting.

"I'm sorry I didn't fuck you… I just got carried away."

"I told you not to apologize, idiot." I manage to laugh, "But, you should go. My sister said she'd be home late but I can't trust it."

Logan begins to dress himself. He turns to me after putting his pants and polo back on, "Um, so you want to hang out sometime?"

What an ass.

"Yeah sure, my phone is in my backpack. But fuck it, my number is on my nightstand. I just got the fucking thing."

"Language…" Logan smirks.

I manage to stand up on wobbly legs. I'm still weak. My jaw is numb and my nose is running. I walk out of my room and into my bathroom. I catch Logan sneaking one more peak at my reddened ass as I leave the room. I turn on the sink and bury my face under the water. I grab a nearby wash cloth and wipe my face off. I eye myself in the mirror. I smile. I feel sexy. I feel wanted. I looked at myself in a shockingly proud way. For once in my life I am not just respected or feared. I am desired.

After an awkward good-bye Logan left. There was no hug, no kiss, I think he was still in shock over what had happened. I open my dresser and found a shirt that my brother Hayate had given me years ago. I put it on, covering my naked body. I suddenly feel woozy and lay down.

Now hours later here we are. I'm sitting on the side of my bed. My sister is gone. The night traffic echoes outside. I grab my phone again and reread the text from Logan;

"Hey, this is my number. I'll see you in class! Lets actually hang out next time lol."

I bite my bottom lip. Remembering everything I start to stir and rub my knees together. After a bit of hesitation I text back;

"No, lets actually FUCK next time."

And in case you were wondering; No. I'm not a virgin. If you hadn't already guessed. But thats a story for another time. And frankly none of your business. I lay down and wrap myself in my covers. The thought of what my sister was doing briefly crossed my mind before I dozed off.

Little did I know she was about to have an escapade of her own, one that would even outdo mine.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Author's note: It feels great to be writing again! I actually have written erotic fan fiction in the past but I felt it was time for a regroup and try this out again with a new and fresh outlook. Yes the sex is a little on the rougher side but I assure you there are reasons behind it. Give me some feedback and let me know if there is anything you'd like to improve, see more of, etc. Thanks and i'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Kasumi

**Chapter 2: Kasumi**

My name is Kasumi, if that was something you wanted to know…

I'm a 21 year old student within a California university. Originally I'm from Japan.

Currently I am riding the university shuttle towards the campus. It is an incredibly dark night outside, with hardly a star within the sky. Back home in Japan the stars were always so bright and beautiful from where I lived.

My story is a long, and complicated one. I fear you would not believe me. Suffice to say I did not desire to choose this life. But at the time it was my only option. Or should I say _our_ only option. I came to America with my sister, Ayane. The change has been hard on her. Well, the change has been hard on both of us.

Back in Japan I was treated like a princess for a period of time, then I was treated as an outcast. I have come to accept why. However, once I returned to my home the princess treatment immediately resumed. I wonder if they knew things were falling apart?

A young man is staring at me from the seat directly across from mine. I briefly smile at him and return to the notes i'm writing. I have come to accept my attractiveness, and I know that men at my school are drawn to me. I expected my sister to be the one to garner attention since she is so outspoken. Instead she seemed to shut her self off, and I don't think she has hardly made any friends. Even as I was leaving our apartment just a few moments ago she was holed up within her room with the lights off. I worry about her… Though there are some rumblings she's made a friend within one of her classes. I really hope she is alright.

I have made numerous friends at school from all of my classes. All are surprised how shy and quiet I am. They say I could be a model. I went clothes shopping with two female friends last week, Chloe and Allison. Chloe is a bit of a loud one. She is a cheerleader for our football team. Allison is on the more reserved side like me. She is a member of the university chess club. They are both beautiful women, who know their beauty. They're helping me to express mine.

I'm wearing a long and flowing shirt and leggings that are called yoga pants. Though my friends wear them when none of them are doing yoga. I'm also wearing a headdress called a beanie on top of my long orange hair. I got complimented on my outfit today, and I hardly knew how to explain it.

But fashion is expensive, and me and my sister are on a very tight budget. I've been considering getting a job. But I would not know what place would hire me.

I was invited today to study with Chloe and her football playing boyfriend, Trey. I've only seen him from afar. He came to this University from a broken home in a place called Detroit. His mother was caucasian, and his father was African-American. The mother was a drug addict and his father struggled to raise him and deal with her at the same time. You'd never know from looking at him though. He has such a calm and mild demeanor. Chloe is certainly the noise of the relationship.

The bus reaches its destination. As I get my things together the man across from me winks in my direction as he departs. I do not respond. I've learned not to pay much attention to such pointless showcases.

I exit the bus and send Chloe a text message that I was on campus and on my way to the library.

We are going to go over our history lecture from earlier in the day. I did think it strange that her boyfriend was going to be there as well, as he is not even within our major.

My phone blips and I check it to see that Chloe has simply responded with a winky-face. I smile, though I am admittedly somewhat confused. I put my phone in my satchel bag and continue walking towards the library.

The night might be dark but the campus is serene and quiet. the clogs I am wearing clap and echo with each step I take. I can hear the crickets and a calm breeze fills my nostrils with the aroma of Autumn.

I think of the village in Japan. I think of home. However, I'm starting to think I do not miss it.

I eventually reach the library and enter. The place is a ghost town. Only an elderly janitor is within the entrance hall.

He gives me a friendly smile and I return the gesture. I pull my phone out of my bag and text Chloe that I'm here. I find a couch to sit on and wait for her response.

I find myself suddenly thinking about my brother. And what he is doing with his life. I lost his good graces once. I worked hard to get back on his good side. When me and Ayane left our home he would not even say good-bye to me nor her. She refuses to speak about him, but I know it bothers her just as much as it bothers me.

My phone blips again. I peak down at it and the response from Chloe reads, "We are on the top floor in the back study room."

Now I'm very confused. Why are they making this so inconvenient and vague?

My instincts are wary as I walk up the stair case to the top floor of the library. My steps echo throughout the vestibule. What was I getting myself into? Was I just overthinking? I get to the top floor and slowly open the door to the entrance to the library. The room is empty as well. My wary instincts were becoming genuine concern. I slowly walk through the open area towards the back study rooms where Chloe said that her and Trey were.

As I get close one of the study room doors opens and I tense up.

I immediately relax as I see the familiar smile, blonde hair, and calm demeanor of Chloe walk outside to great me.

She is wearing an outfit similar to mine. Then again she was the one who helped me pick out my clothes.

"Kasumi, you look great!'

She gives me an enthusiastic hug.

"What took you so long? Me and Trey have been here for nearly an hour!"

I smile and look at the floor, "Sorry um, I couldn't find my wallet at home."

Chloe rolls her eyes and pretend-punches my shoulder, "Come on Kasumi. Stop being yourself so much."

I nearly apologize again but stop myself and just smile in response.

There is a bit of a pause between us and Chloe rests her hands on her waist with a nod.

"Well would you like to get started on the notes from class?" I say after the awkward moment passes.

Chloe immediately starts laughing.

I cross my eyes in confusion.

"Chloe? What's…"

A male voice emerges from inside the study room.

"I can't believe you actually bought that."

Trey emerges from the room. dressed in sweat pants and a fitted athletic shirt. He crosses his tone tan-skinned arms and shakes his head.

"She said you were gullible but I had to see it with my own eyes."

I meekly smile at Trey and then look at Chloe, "So we aren't studying?"

Chloe composes herself.

"Of course we aren't studying! It's Thursday night Kasumi we have to kick-off the weekend!"

Trey walks up next to his girlfriend, "Chloe said that if she told you the truth you wouldn't come. So we waited in this born old Library room for an eternity."

I try to laugh it off, "Oh um, I'm sorry I made you wait. I mean… What fun could I possibly be on a Thursday night. My sister is home alone and…"

Chloe cuts me off.

"Kasumi you need to learn to stop being so polite and perfect and live a little bit. Allison says the same thing and she is part of the damn chess club!"

I swallow nervously, "Wh-Where is Allison anyway?"

"She's actually at a party with her chess people. Yes she has a life that doesn't involve you or me. Shocking huh?" Chloe responds sarcastically.

Trey seems to be getting less enthused, "Look babe, I don't think she really wants to get involved."

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Come on Trey, we spent all that money on the hotel room and drinks."

My eyes open wide, "H-Hotel room? D-drinks?"

Trey shurgged.

Chloe put her hand on my face in a comforting manner, "Come on Kasumi. I want to have fun with you. Real fun. I want you to enjoy yourself."

Trey shook his head, "Come on Chloe, don't try to manipulate the girl. We can still have fun on our own."

Chloe looked into my eyes and saw I was still apprehensive. She looked down and nodded.,

"Okay. I understand. Go home and take care of your sister. I guess we don't know each other like that yet."

I smiled in response and began to watch the couple walk away. Trey waved at me and I gave a feint wave back.

I had never really drank before, I had never really partied before. I remember my vacations at Zack Island years back. But I didn't really partake in all the madness there. My sister on the other hand…

That thought then made me acknowledge something within myself. Even my sister had been more risqué and had enjoyed life fuller than I ever had. I had let my social anxiety and introverted nature rob me of too much fun in my youth. In fact, much of my adolescence was spent running away from my problems and responsibilities. Maybe it was time for me to let my hair down a bit. For me to have some fun of my own.

"WAIT!" I exclaim.

Chloe and Trey, whom were at the door to the library, turn and face me.

"I.. I want to come with you two! I want to have fun!"

 **. . .**

The couple looked at each other before Chloe looked at me and motioned me to come with them. I smiled and walked hastily to join them.

Me and Chloe sit in the back of Trey's car as he drives to the hotel. I'm laughing at their jokes and enjoying the music he plays. I can feel myself getting looser, letting my guard down. My phone blips from inside my bag and I barely hear it over the music.

I grab it and Chloe notices the glare on my face as I look upon the phone.

It's from Ayane.

"Don't stay out too late we have to talk to Helena tomorrow about our progress." The text reads.

Ayane… Cold as always.

"D'awh is your sister mad at you for ditching her?" Chloe laughs.

"Hey give her a break! It took us long enough to get her to come out with us." Trey exclaims while looking back at us.

I manage a shrug, "Its fine. She just doesn't want me staying out too late. But she's always so cold about it."

Trey smiles and returns his eyes to the road.

Chloe looks at Trey for a moment and then looks at me while biting her bottom lip.

She smiles at me and then reaches into her pursue, pulling out a small clear bag with what looks like two pills inside of it.

"What are…" I begin to ask. Chloe pushes her finger against my lips and then takes out one of the pills.

She scoots close to me and tells me to open my mouth. I do not know why I allowed my mouth to be opened. But I did. She gave me a sly look and sneakily put the pill in my mouth without allowing Trey to notice. She then blew me a kiss and told me to swallow. I did.

Chloe then laughed out loud causing Trey to look back at us.

"What's so funny?"

Chloe just waved her hand dismissively at him.

As soon as she saw that Trey was not looking back she quickly ingested the other pill from the bag.

I hear my phone blip but before I can reach down to grab it from my bag Chloe pushes me back against the seat.

"Your sister is a big girl Kasumi. She can take care of herself."

"What did I just take?"

Chloe pats my shoulder and winks at me, "Just relax Kasumi. Let yourself just relax."

I weakly smile and nod, "Okay."

I put my head back and look outside the window.

"How far away is this hotel?" I ask.

"Oh its about twenty minutes away, its within the city. You can relax a bit if you'd like." Trey responds.

"Yes please do." Chloe giggles.

The streetlights are calming. The bass from the music begins to massage the side of my head which rests upon the seat.

Some time passes. I feel my body start to loosen. The traffic lights start to become beautiful to behold. I start rubbing my knees together. I feel warmth. Suddenly I feel my hand being touched and caressed. I look over and see Chloe. Her eyes are glazed over and she is giving me a suggestive look.

She moves her hand from mine and begins to caress my leg. The sensation is incredibly warm. I let out a soft moan and slightly arch my back. She leans in and breathes on my face. I lift my hand and caress her cheek. She then kisses my lips softly.

I then hear a muffled sounding voice come from Chris, "Damn it Chl…. I knew you we… Oh man she….."

He then looks back at me and I see his lips word out, "Are you okay?"

All I can do is nod and laugh in response. Causing him to smile and then return to driving.

The trip feels like its taking forever and Chloe continues to move her hands over my body.

I can feel her hands on my shoulders, arms, face. She moves my lips with one of her fingers and I gently kiss it.

Without me fully realizing it we were soon parking in front of a very fancy hotel that looks golden and all lit up. It reminds me of one of the buildings Helena owned. Soon I am being helped out of the car by Trey and Chloe. I wrap my arms around Chloe and rest my head on her shoulder.

The lobby is beautiful and elaborate. For an instance I consider how these two people in their early twenties could afford such a fancy hotel but I remember Chloe telling me her family had wealth. The lobby attendant gives us an odd look. Me and Chloe just laugh in response while Trey rolls his eyes.

Soon the three of us are in an elevator. Without saying a word Chloe grabs me and starts kissing my mouth. It feels too good to push her away. I feel her lips and tongue and breath all over my face and mouth. I moan and wrap my arms around her body. I look over at Trey. And while I can tell he is still conflicted about whats happening, I can see him starting to watch us out the corner of his eye. Chloe bites my ear and grabs my face and yanks it back to make eye contact with her.

Our eyes meet and I am overtaken by a strong feeling. I grab her face back and press my open mouth against hers. Our slender figures entwine and our tongue collide.

My eyes shoot open as I feel Chloe's hand sliding down the front of my leggings, caressing the lace of my G-string underneath.

"Sooo You guys just want me to leave you two alone?" Trey asks semi-sarcastically and the elevator reaches our floor.

"No I want you as much as I want her…" Chloe coos and removes her hand from my leggings, causing me to exhale and a chill to run down my spine.

I don't remember walking to the room much but I do remember a hotel maid giving us a confused stare as we passed her, which cause us all to laugh.

As soon as we were in the hotel room I hardly get a chance to look at the gorgeous and dimly lit interior as Chloe pushes me against he wall and begins to suck my face again. I can feel the effect of the drug getting more intense and my pleasure begins to increase. Suddenly she pulls Trey into the group and begins to make-out with him. He at first seems reluctant but soon pulls her body close to his and begins feeling all over her body while they kiss each other deeply. I can't help but stare at Trey's muscular arms. They remind me of Ryu's. Big and shaped. I remember my days with Ryu, and my few intimate moments with him.

Before I know it I'm rubbing my face on his bicep and running my hand through Chloe's hair. Then Chloe pulls me in to join them. Chloe nibbles on my ear and Trey kisses my mouth from behind while pressing my back against his chest. I feel his arms go up my crop top and grab my breasts through my bra. Chloe kisses my neck. Trey slides his index finger into my mouth which I instinctively suck on.

Trey whispers in my ear, "Are you sure you are alright."

His words of support just turn me on more and nod in response. I lick his chin and reach up, rubbing the back of his neck.

Soon Trey's shirt is off and me and Chloe are both kissing parts of his toned physique. Chloe removes my crop top and Trey helps Chloe out of her shirt. Chloe pulls my beanie off my head and playfully bites my nose.

I put my back against Trey's chest against and begin moving my hips around his crouch. Trey bites my neck. Chloe gets down to her knees and helps me remove my footwear. Suddenly I gasp as I feel Chloe pulling my leggings down, her face directly in front of my crotch. Trey reaches down and glides his hands over my exposed thighs, causing goosebumps to rise all over them. Chloe stands up and then presses her chest against mine and kisses my mouth as Trey kisses my shoulders and neck. I'm the center of the passion. I can feel a bulge growing against my lower back through Trey's sweatpants. I giggle into Trey's face as he plays with the sides of my G-string and Chloe grabs the flesh of my backside. I put my hands down and slowly pull Chloe's leggings down, revealing her plump and petite thong covered ass.

I grab the soft skin of her ass and rest my face on her breasts. Trey grabs my hair and pulls me back and bites my ear. Chloe cusps my breasts and kisses the exposed flesh of them. Trey reaches the cusp of my bra and quickly removes it. My naked bosoms popping out as the bra drops to the floor. Trey immediately roughly grabs them and Chloe flicks my nipples with her tongue.

Trey's member is getting harder and harder against my back. Chloe removes her bra and soon my face is buried in her now naked breasts again. I feel Trey softly and playfully spank my g-string covered ass. I respond by grinding my ass against his crotch.

Soon me and Chloe are on our knees and have Trey pressed against the counter of the kitchen area. I help Chloe pull down his sweat pants and his member is barely contained within his tight briefs.

We are all wearing nothing but our underwear at this point. I can remember shying away from making the first move, but Chloe picked up my slack and pulled down Trey's briefs with one hand. His strong and erect… cock… popping out. I was mesmerized by it for an instance.

I watched in amazement as she took the large member in her hand and strongly stroked it, his balls swaying back and forth. She had the powerful man completely submissive and paralyzed by her movements. She then put the cock in her mouth, her lips making loud suction and popping noises as she moved her head up and down.

I then felt a hand on the back of my head. I looked up to see Trey pulling me in to join Chloe. Chloe took the member out of her mouth and spit on it. She smiled and kissed my lips, my mouth feeling her hot breath. I meekly take the huge cock in my hand. It engulfs my entire palm. I gulp and start moving my hand back and fourth. I heard him sigh. I feel the blood pulsing through the vein on the sex organ. I start to move my hand faster. I feel myself looking at my work. I sigh and look up at Trey as seductively as I could.

"Yeah you like that?"

Chloe then pushes the back of my head towards the cock and soon the member passes through my lips and into my mouth. Chloe is grabbing the back of my head and moving it back and fourth, the cock hitting the back of my throat when she pushes me down.

We switch places. She takes the cock in her mouth while I stroke him off and put his balls in mine. He begins to fuck Chloe's face and I hear her squeal. I playfully push her away and let Trey deepthroat me but I can't take it like Chloe and after a few thrusts I nearly puke and have to resign.

I remember them having me lay down on my stomach on top of the large bed inside the room. Chloe peeled my g-string off my body as I stroked Trey off as he sat beside me. I felt Chloe spread my womanhood as she wet her other hand's fingers with her mouth. Trey adjusted himself so that he was sitting in front of me and invited me to suck him some more. I then felt a sharp pressure as Chloe slid her wet index finger into my asshole. I clenched my teeth and winced and she moved her finger up and down. She smacks my ass with her other hand before sticking that hand's fingers in my cunt. I moan loudly as both of my holes are ravaged by Chloe's hands. Trey sees his opportunity and sticks his member back in my mouth. My face is being fuck while Chloe works my other end. I moan loudly but they are muffled by the dick in my throat.

I get a break and am pushed aside as Trey props Chloe on all fours on top of the bed, pulls her thong down and begins to roughly fuck her doggy-style. The bed shakes and Chloe shouts as her body is pounded. I pant as I watch her ass bounce from the impact and her breasts sway back and fourth. Chloe clenches her teeth and grabs the bed sheets. Trey grabs Chloe's hair and yanks her head back as he fucks her.

Before long he pushes Chloe away, smiles at me and grabs my waist, sliding my small body towards his. I'm not given much time to react as he spreads my legs. I look down just long enough to see his hard and soaked cock pause and then slam into my pussy and I immediately have to throw my head back. He pounds me hard. I hear the loud claps of his thighs colliding with mine. I try to shout but Chloe reaches over and covers my mouth. She kisses my cheek as her boyfriend fucks me senseless. He then spins me over on my stomach and slaps my ass before slamming his cock back into me and begins fucking me belly down. Chloe cheers her boyfriend on, telling him to fuck me harder. I can hear him grunt and thrust. The sweat from his chest collides with my back. Suddenly he starts making noises and his thrusting gets really fast.

Chloe squeals as Trey then removes his cock from me and begins jerking off. His cum shoots and splashes all over my ass and back.

We all pant and take deep breaths. I had never had anyone make love to me like that before. Trey leans down and kisses Chloe on the lips. He rubs the back of my head and then heads towards the bathroom of the hotel. Chloe lays down next to me, still slightly out of breath.

"Guess we didn't need the drinks after all." She joked.

I feel the effects of the drug starting to wear off, "Chloe…. was that ecstasy?"

Chloe just smirked, "In more ways than one. Here, let me get you a towel."

I can't move at all. I'm frozen. I feel… fantastic. I had finally let go.

"And you are okay that your brother just had sex with me?"

Chloe soon came back with a towel from one of the closets, "Come on Kasumi we practically had to beg him to fuck us."

Chloe then wiped the cum off of my back.

"I know, he's a good guy. I hope he doesn't feel guilty at all."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You just had a desperately needed fuck and you are already going on about whether you should feel bad or not. Kasumi… its fine."

I nodded my head in response, "….Okay."

Trey eventually emerged from the bathroom and the three of us cuddled up naked together. Eventually we all started to drift to sleep. I was the last to do so. And with my last moment of being conscious I wondered what Ayane would do since I wasn't going to be home that night.

Little did I know that we had both had a sexual awakening that day. And even less that many more were still to come.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter ran a little long, but I wanted the payoff to be worth the character development early on. I'm honestly surprised this story is already getting the kind of traffic it is. I'm hoping to drop the next chapter by next Wednesday. If you like the story any feedback or suggestions would be appreciated. Have a good one.**


End file.
